The present invention relates to the field of the data acquisition systems, and in detail refers to an excavation device and profile analysis of the excavation itself and associated method.
In the field of industrial building, it is known the use of machines for the excavation of diaphragms; these machines use a tool provided with two or more rotating drums—typically the one in opposite direction with respect to the other—provided with teeth for the excavation in the soil and in the rock.
On the machines of known kind, are arranged sensors (such as for instance accelerometers, gyroscopes, inclinometers, depth gauges) which permit to detect the position of the excavation tool during the continuation of the work.
Furthermore, there are also rotating machines known for the excavation of holes in the soil which integrate in the tool or in the cutter head or one or more sensor for measuring the excavation size.
For example, from the document WO 02068796 it is known a device for circular section excavation comprising a plurality of sensors for the determination of the parameters of a hole. The device is adapted to rotate during the penetration in the soil and the sensors mounted upon it permit to detect the rotation of the tool and the ellipticity of the excavated hole.
For measuring the parameters abovementioned, the device shown in figure requires a plurality of sensors arranged on different heights of the excavation tool; the presence of sensors upon different heights represents a disadvantage, as it sets structural constraints for the positioning of sensors in the excavation tool and increases the number of required wirings and the power of the required supply.
The device shown in WO 02068796 is not efficient in case of excavation of prismatic section diaphragms, where the tool does not rotate. In particular, it does not permit to measure the transversal section of the excavation by means of a sensor which rotates together with the head. It should be needed to provide for carrying out a counter-rotation of the sensor, using devices particularly complex from the mechanical point of view, surely subject to possible breakings and therefore not efficient for operating in critical environments such as the one of the underground excavation.